The Prince:Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel
by The Whispering Wind
Summary: An ancient prophecy is about to come to a close. A Dark Elder wakes from his cursed sleep and breaks his bonds to shake the pillars of the Earth with his wrath. Will the Alchemyst and his wards survive when they cross paths? Can Scatty's old friend help?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

On the train heading north of France, Sophie and Josh sat in the dinning car, eating in a booth. Leaning her face in her hand, Sophie poked her salad with a plastic fork and sighed. She looksedup at Josh, who was eating from an array of platters with gusto. "Breathe, Josh. Breathe." Sophie muttered. Josh didn't look at her as he continued to eat. "Mm-hmm."

Sophie looked back down at her salad. "You seem to be in a good mood." Nodding, Josh pushed the last piece of a scone into his mouth. "I am." He said with crumbs spraying out of his mouth. Sophie backed away and looked down at her shirt. "Oops." Josh said. "My bad." Sophie gave him a look and shook her head in exasperation. She brushed the crumbs off. "So what's this sudden optimism about?" She asked. In her heart, she knew. She knew her twin and how he was jealous of her powers. Now that he had been Awakened, he couldn't be happier.

"Well." Josh said, dabbing at the corner of this lips. "I guess it's all the sleep and food we've been getting." "Just that?" Sophie asked. Josh grinned. "And that I have been Awakened. It feels great!" He covered his ear and winced as a passenger in another coach sneezed. "With a few exceptions."

Sophie gnawed at her bottom lip. She was scared that the power might be going to his head. As she has learned the hard way, this was far from a game. It scared her that she found her powers frightening and her brother didn't. She leaned on the table and put a hand on her brother's. "Josh. Please don't take this the wrong way, but don't get carried away with your powers."

Josh's eyebrows rise. "What do you mean, Sophie?" "I know how you feel, Josh. It's exciting and beyond real, but the fact is: it _is_ real. So real that we could even die tomorrow." She smiled, holding back a laugh. "And I remember the time you rented the Nintendo 64 when it first came out. You were so into it, you didn't know you had to go to the bathroom."

"Sophie!" Josh hissed as his face went red. Sophie laughed and apologized. She stared at him and her smile slowly faded, thinking of the days when she and Josh would laugh all the time. They were kids -- careless and loose. That seemed so long ago to Sophie. "I'm just saying that it isn't a game, Josh. We're in over our heads, and now is not the time to get cocky."

Josh screwed his lips. "You don't think I can handle myself, do you?" Sophie's eyes widened as she stared at her brother. "It's something new that you haven't had to deal with before!" Sophie explained. "Even I didn't understand what had happened to me, and it took Nicholas and Joan to guide me; to get me to a state where I can live with myself." Chewing on his cheek, Josh looked out the window. He was hurt and Sophie knew it. He was the protector. If Sophie was worried about his actions, if her confidence was shaken, he felt like a failure. Sophie smiled at her brother. "Josh. I'm just looking out for you. You're all I've got, you know?"

Josh looked back at her. He stared at her for some time before smiling and nodding. "Thanks, Sophie." He said. Sophie smiled back at him. "You're welcome." Josh cleared his throat and started sliding out of the booth. "Speaking of the Nintendo incident -- I'll be right back." Stepping out, he headed for the lavatory. He bumped into an oddly dressed man on the way. He wore a fur coat and was covered in all kinds of jewelry. Glaring through his large-rimmed sunglasses, the man put his hands on his hips. "Do you mind?" The man huffed. Josh's cheeks bulged with a snort. "Sorry. My bad." The man stuck his nose up in the air and walked away. Josh looked at Sophie, who had been watching them from where she sat. She was worried that the man might pick a fight.

Josh pointed at the him and covered his mouth. Sophie giggled, but stopped and regained her composure as the man passed her. She turned in her seat and watched him sit at another booth and pull up a menu. Sophie turned back in her seat. She picked up her fork and skewered her salad. Brining a lettuce leaf to her mouth, she stopped and shivered. She could have sworn she felt a cold breath splash against the back of her neck. She turned around swiftly, but only saw the odd man a couple of rows down in his booth. She pursed her lips and turned back to her salad. "Odd." She said.

--

That night, Sophie had a strange nightmare. She dreamed of a large clock tower, standing like a rock in a sea of mist. She could have sworn she had seen it somewhere before, but couldn't recall where. Wrapped around the clock was a black serpent. It was immense, easily longer than the clock was tall. Its eyeless sockets glowed and flickered with tongues of flame. When the serpent turned to look at her, a paralyzing fear gripped her heart. Her body shook and her lungs refused to take a breath. The serpent opened its mouth, which dripped with venom, and two long fangs folded down from the roof. Sophie found herself moving to it. Even when she tried to back away, the beast continued to grow closer.

From behind her came a warm light. Feeling heat on her back she turned and looked up and gasped at what she saw. There was a man behind her, dressed in silver armor and armed with a sword and a long chain. He had six wings; two covered his legs; two covered his face; two held him aloft in the sky. The light came from the wings, bright as the sun and yet it was pleasing to gaze upon.

Raising the sword above his head, the man let out a loud battle-cry in some strange language. It was mighty and it shook the very air. Sophie fell to her knees, humbled and awed by the voice. She felt it had commanded her to back away as well as challenge the serpent to do battle with him.

The serpent hissed and turned away from her and leveled its head with the man. The man started swinging the chain at his side in large circles, still holding the sword aloft. Rearing up, the serpent bobbed its head and then lunged at the man. The man threw up his hand and the chain swung up into the serpent's face.

Sophie snapped up from the pillow, gasping for breath. The dream was too real; the feelings of terror and amazement still gripped her chest. Pressing a hand to her diaphragm, she calmed her breathing and her heart slowed. She let out a long sigh. "It's okay, Sophie. It was only a dream."

A scratching sound turns her attention to the curtain beside her bed. She sat frozen, listening intently. The scratching came again and she moved the curtain aside and looked down the aisle of bunk beds. Like hers, each had a curtain to provide privacy for the occupants. She scanned the floor of the aisle, but didn't find anything. Even so, she could still hear the scratching. She pulled off her blanket and threw her legs over the side. She turned and stepped down on the bed below. She froze hearing Josh snort and turn over. She waited until he was snoring again before she eased her other foot down onto his bed. She hopped off and looked down the aisle.

The scratching sound was at the end of the coach now. Sophie followed the sound all the way to the exit. The sound was coming from beyond the door of the coach. She took hold of the doorknob and looked around. With a pained face, she opened the door and a howling wind blew into the car. Fighting it, she stepped outside and hurriedly closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh. Blinking against the wind and her hair, she looked around. She saw nothing except the two platforms outside the coaches and the coupling connecting them, nothing more. Even the sound was gone. "Maybe it was my imagination." She murmured. She turned to go back in, but stopped and looked up at the scenery.

The train was passing through a quaint valley, dotted with small houses in the hills and vineyards. Those houses, Sophie imagined, have been there since the fifteenth century. She looked up, smiling as she gazed at the moon. Since she was a child she had loved the moon. It was so beautiful, it made her feel calm to stare at as it crossed the night sky. Seeing a hazy halo around the moon, Sophie noted that rain was coming.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she let out a scream. The hand pulled her around and Sophie found herself staring up into the haggard face of Nicholas Flamel. Sophie panted and gripped her shirt as her heart pounded in her ears. Nicholas took her firmly by the shoulders. "Calm down, Sophie. Breathe." Sophie swallowed as her breathing slowed. "Nicholas." She choked. "Don't do that." The alchemyst gave her a rueful smile. "Forgive me for startling you." He put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing out here?"

Sophie looked back at the coach. "I heard a noise. I was in bed when I heard it and I followed it out here." Nicholas furrowed his eyebrows. "A noise, you say?" Nicholas asked. "What kind of noise?" "It was like a scratching sound. I have no idea what it was." Sophie replied. Nicholas looked down and thought about what she said. Looking back up at her, he smiled. "Well. You better get back to bed. You need all the rest you can get."

He opened the door and ushered her into the coach. Closing the door behind them, he followed her in and down the aisle. "Nicholas?" Sophie asked. "Yes?" He answered. "Why are you up?" They stopped in front of her bunk and she looked up at him. Nicholas smiled down at her. "I heard a scratching sound."

Sophie couldn't help but giggle. "Good night." She said. "Good night." Nicholas turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner. Sophie stepped up on Josh's bed and hoisted herself into the top bunk, closing the curtain behind her. She curled up in her bed and closed her eyes and smiled. She hoped, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, that she would have a nice dream. Maybe one that reminded her of the days before all this craziness. A tear slipped out and down her cheek.

On the other side of the coach, Nicholas walked down another aisle and sat himself down on the edge of an empty bed. With a sigh he buried his face in his hands. He slid them down to his mouth and stared down at the ground. He moved his hands into his vision and examined them. He was getting older. Every day that passed, he and Perenelle were aging by years. Using magic only quickened the aging process. He thought of Perry. He wondered how she was and if she was okay.

"Nicholas?"

Nicholas looked up and saw Joan staring down at him from her bunk. He smiled at her. "Good evening, Joan." "What's wrong?" She asked. "Can't you sleep?" Leaning his elbows on his knees, he rested his chin in his hands. "Well. Ever since we came onto this train, I've felt something. I don't like it. I feel like we are in danger." He lowered his hands and looked back up at her. "And just now, I found Sophie out of bed looking for a sound. It concerns me because I heard it too."

Joan thought about it as she nodded. "Should we post watches through the night?" "That's a wonderful idea. I'll take the first watch -- I can't sleep anyway. I'll wake you up when it's your turn." Nicholas said. Joan smiled. "All right. Good night, Nicholas." She withdrew behind the curtain. Nicholas laid back on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

So many things went on in his head, he couldn't possibly sleep. He thought about the codex and its two pages that were currently in Josh's possession. He dreaded the thought of those pages ever getting into Dee's hands. Not only would harm befall both Josh and Sophie, but every human on Earth would be killed or enslaved by the Elders. Nicholas shuddered. No matter what happens, no matter what he had to go through and lose, he won't let that happen. He knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing. The twins were the key. The sooner they were trained in the five elements, the better.

A scream tore him away from his thoughts. He scrambled out of bed and stood. "What was that?" He heard Joan ask. Without answering her, Nicholas ran off, going around to the other side of the coach. He ran to the bunk where the twins were sleeping, but the curtain was open and both beds were empty. Nicholas looked up and down the hall.

"Josh? Sophie?" He called. Joan came up behind him, synching her robe. "Where are they?" She asked. "I don't know." Nicholas turned to her and pointed down the aisle. "You go that way and see if you can find them. I will go this way." Joan nodded and ran off. Saint-Germain came from around the corner, rubbing his eye with a fist. "What's going on here?"

Joan hooked her arm in his and dragged him off. "The twins are missing! Come on!" Nicholas turned and ran the other way, exiting the sleeping coach entering the next. "Sophie? Josh?" He yelled, looking around.

Meanwhile, Josh slipped outside the last car and slammed the door behind him. Something crashed into it and scratched at the other side. Josh looked for something to hold the door closed. Seeing a chair that the conductor would sit on, he grabbed it and jammed it under the doorknob. He backed away to see if it would hold. The door bugled and shuddered, but the chair remained firm. He sighed with a relieved smile.

"Now...to get out of here." He muttered. He looked around the platform and to his dismay, there was nowhere to go. He was at the end of the train. The only way out was to jump off the train, which he wasn't exactly eager to do. The door shook and the chair slid, letting the door crack open. Little claws reached out and felt around. Josh ran his hands through his hair as he tried to think.

He looked up and beamed. "Yahtzee!" He turned and climbed up onto the rail. He held to the pole beside him, turned and grabbed the roof of the coach. He pulled himself up onto the roof and stood. He staggered in the wind, flailing his arms trying to regain his balance. He stumbled forward and let out a sigh. He looked up at the length of train and started to walk along the top of the coach. She smiled and put his hands in his pockets, striding calmly. Now that he had been Awakened, he could balance easily on the top of the train as it moved.

A tearing sound causes him to stop and turn. Behind him, the roof of the coach was being pulled open by many clawed hands. He gulped and backed away. From the tear in the roof, little creatures crawled out. They looked around and, upon spotting Josh, growl fiercely. Josh turned and fled and the creatures chased him on all fours. Josh looked back and saw that they were gaining. He sped up and looked forward. He gasped seeing the gap between the two cars. He jumped and cleared the gap continued to run. The creatures cleared it without hinderance, continuing their pursuit. Josh groaned and tried to run faster.

He jumped over another gap and when he landed, something jumped onto his back and pulled him down with frightening strength. He sprawled on the ground, trying to get out from under his attacker. He cried out in pain as claws gouged into his back. "Get off!" He grunted as he turned over. The creature shrieked as it was squished under Josh. Standing, he laughed as he looked down at the writhing creature. He looked up and his smile faded remembering the others. He looked all around at the other creatures as they surrounded him. Raising his hand, Josh focused and tried to use a memory from Mars to come up with a spell.

Josh opened his eyes as squeals pierce the night. Something swirled around him like a gust of wind, pummeling the little creatures, who disappear into the night around him. Once all the creatures were gone, Josh stared hard at the one how had saved him. "Scatty!" He exclaimed. The Warrior was standing there, arms akimbo her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Imps. I never liked the things." She muttered. "Cowards, the lot of them. Can pick on a kid, but can't face a warrior."

"Scatty, you're back?" Josh asked. Scatty turned to him and gave a dry chuckle. "You didn't think that sawed-off Jaws would pose a challenge for me, did you?" Josh shrugged with hands turned up. Scatty came over to him and looked along the train. "Where's Nicholas? What's happening here?" "I don't know. These things attacked us and Sophie and I split." Scatty grabbed him by the hand and started running. "Then let's go! She could be in trouble!"

--

Sophie slammed the door of a coach behind her and ran into another. Slamming its door, she locked it and stumbled back, eyes wide with terror. She could hear the sound of the first door opening and her door suddenly bulged. It bent a few more times before something started scratching at it. She turned and ran for the door at the other end of the coach. Opening it, she squeaked in fright. On the other side was a large furry creature, which noticed her and reared onto its hind legs with a growl. Sophie slammed the door in its face and locked it. The door bulged and its hinges groaned in protest.

Sophie backed away. She looked at both doors and bit her lip. She was trapped with nowhere to go. Soon they would break the doors down and she would be defenseless. She looked around and realized that she was in the dinning car. She smiled and ran to one of the booths, taking the utensils off the table. Holding them at ready, she watched the door, which splintered and cracked at the hinges and knob. Sophie licked her lips and tightened her hold on the spoon and fork in her hands.

The door broke down and the large creature crawled into the room, followed by a group of smaller creatures. Sophie crouched and glared at them. "Come on." She declared. "Let's have it!" The larger creature gave a hissing cough. Sophie's face flushed realizing that it was laughing at her. The creatures were almost upon her when they looked up. Sophie noticed that they were looking behind her. She felt warmth on her back, and a soft light was growing behind her. The creatures step back with the light reflecting in their large eyes. She turned and raised a hand to shade her eyes. She could just make out a figure in the light; he had wings raised from his back and a sword held aloft. The whole coach shook as he belowed with a mighty voice, which caused Sophie to stumble and fall back. Supporting herself with her hands, she stared up in awe at the figure -- it was the man from her dream.

The creatures squealed and scrambled over each other to get away, disappearing in the shadows beyond the doorway of the coach. Sophie's eyes watered from staring at the light and she rubbed at them. She opened her eyes again and saw that the light was gone. On the opposite side of the dinning car, where she had seen the mighty figure, was a young man. He was dressed in a long black duster, held tight to his body by black straps on his arms, chest and legs. He wore combat boots, much like the kind Scatty wore. He had stark black hair and startling blue eyes; biting and cold like winter, deep and alluring like the sea.

With long fluid strides, he came over and stared down at her. The man was very tall. Though she knew she was short to begin with, the man was above average, easily a whole head and shoulders taller than her. He smiled at her. "Are you hurt?" He asked gently. Sophie nodded her head slowly as she rose. "Good." He said with a nod.

"Mikhal?"

The man turned to the voice. Sophie peaked around him and smiled seeing Nicholas, Joan and Saint-Germain standing in the doorway at the other end of the coach. She was surprised to see Joan fall to her knees, eyes wide and mouth agape. "I can't believe it's you." She muttered. The man went over to her and offered her his hands. She laid her hands in his and he helped her to her feet. "Joan." He said, hugging her. "How are you? It's been a long time." Joan holds tight about his waist and laughs. "I'm well."

"And married!" Saint-Germain said with a smile as he came over. Mikhal looked up and his smile grew. "Comte de Saint-Germain." He said. His voice adopted a fluid french accent when he spoke. They shook hands and exchanged a few good words in french. Pinching the ridge of his nose, Nicholas sighed. "This is nice, but we should catch up later. Whoever is initiating the attack on us is still on this train, and Josh is still missing."

Mikhal's eyes widened. "The other is missing?" Nicholas nodded slowly. "He and I got separated when those creatures attacked." Sophie said as she came over and joined them. Her breath caught in her throat when Mikhal locked eyes with her. "I do not know who our enemy is, but I sense that he is strong." Mikhal began. "I also know that you are weakened. I ask that you to remain at my side, young one, until we find your brother." Sophie looked at Nicholas, who nodded, understanding her look was a question: should she trust in Mikhal? Sophie sighed as she looked back at Mikhal. "Alright."

Mikhal smiled disarmingly. "Good." "Now, where do we start looking for Josh?" Joan asked. Saint-Germain rubbed his chin and his eyes rolled skyward. "Well, we've searched this end of the train, let's try the front. He's surely still on the train." "Good enough." Nicholas said, walking off. The rest followed wordlessly, staying close together. Mikhal stayed in the rear, looking over his shoulder now and then as they walked. Sophie looked back as well, but to check him. She was still shaken by what happened in the car. Was he the one from her dream? Was he an enemy?

She looked around as they entered a passenger car. "Were are all the other passengers?" Sophie asked. "It's most likely that there weren't any passengers in the first place." Joan answered. Sophie furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at her. "You mean...it was an illusion?" "It's more probable than all the passengers being moved somewhere else." Mikhal said from the back. He surveyed the rows of seats, examining them as they walked. "If you will notice, there is not a suitcase or sock in sight. There is no evidence of inhabitance whatsoever." Sophie nodded and looked forward. As they exited the car something dropped down in front of her.

"Hey, sister!"

Sophie fell back onto the ground with a squeak. Hearing her brother's laugh, she looked up. "Josh!" She exclaimed. Josh opened his arms with a wide grin. "In the flesh!" Sophie got back on her feet and gave him a shot to his arm. "Don't do that!" Josh laughed harder as he held his arm. "Sorry, Sophie." Saint-Germain shook his head with a groan. "That was done in bad taste, Master Newman." Someone else dropped down beside Josh and stood tall. "I thought it was good."

"Scatty?" Joan asked shrilly. The Shadow grinned at her, flashing her fangs. "That's my name, don't wear it out." She said as she dusted herself off. "I expected you back sooner." Nicholas said, coming over. Scatty rolled her eyes. "Sorry to have disappointed you."

"Scathach? Is that you?"

Hearing the question, Scatty turned and froze in place seeing Mikhal. To Sophie's surprise, her eyes became glassy. "Mikhal?" She murmured. He smiled at her and made his way over. "It's good to see you again." He said. Scatty swallowed before she spoke again. "It's good to see you. I missed you." "I missed you too." He replied. "And we'll talk later. Let's take care of this attacker first." With a confident smile, Scatty nodded and rolled her shoulders. "Then let's not waste anymore time."

The group turned around hearing a growl behind them. Sophie only remembered seeing an imp leaping at her and it suddenly flying back. Scatty rose from her knee and dusted it off. The imp sprawled on the floor as fifty others like him approached. Mikhal and Scatty stepped forward, coming between the group and the large imps. "We'll hold them back." Mikhal said. "Search the train and when you find our enemy give him a greeting from me!" Scatty added. Joan gave her a nod, pulling Sophie close. "Will do." Mikhal eyed Scatty as the others left. "I hope you haven't lost your touch." Scatty gave him a mock glare and bared her fangs. "Likewise."

--

The group ran through the cars, searching in every closet and under every table. Nicholas appeared from between two rows of seats and leaned on one. "Nothing. We've searched everywhere except the locomotive." Joan slumped down in a seat and air whooshed out of her lungs. "Correction: the locomotive was searched. Germain and I found nothing. There isn't a hint or sign of life. This whole train is empty!"

Josh looked at the ceiling and jutted out his jaw in thought. "There's got to be someone on this train. I know we aren't imagining those imps!" Sophie nodded in agreement. "They sure seemed real enough!" She looked out the window. With wide eyes, she moved closer and pressed her face to the pane. "Guys! The train's slowing down!" The others came over and crowded around her to get a look out the window. Sophie groaned and looked at each of them. She was neatly tucked between Germain and Josh with Nicholas and Joan leaning over her. "There _are _other windows!" Sophie said.

"I don't understand." Joan muttered. "Who's playing with us? And why?" "Maybe it's Scatty and Mikhal." Nicholas said. "Maybe they pulled the emergency brake." Germain ran his tongue along his cheeks. "All I say is: once this train stops, we get out. We are in the middle of someone else's game and they have the upper hand as long as we are in it."

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

The train slowed to a stop and the group jumped off. Josh walked alongside the large black locomotive, examining it with his eyes. Sophie joined him and they both stared up at it. "I can't understand it." Joan said, joining the twins. "For someone to summon imps, they would have to be within a close enough range to the train, which means they would have to either have been riding on it or traveling parallel to it."

Josh turned to her and shrugged. "Well, it doesn't seem whoever threw this party wants to show up. So let's get out of here." Sophie tore her eyes from the train and nodded. "I agree. The question is: where do we go?" They both stared at Joan, who still stared at the train. "Joan?" Sophie asked. "What's wrong?" Joan's eyebrows furrowed and she stepped back. "It's moving."

They all looked to see the locomotive starting up. It went off down the track, leaving the cars behind. They watched it until it became a small black dot in the distance, its whistle distant and weak. "What the..." Josh said. Nicholas went over to the car and examined the coupling. It was grey and lumpy, like bubbling water frozen in time. "This was melted." He licked his finger and touched the coupling. It hissed and he pulled back his finger. "And it's still hot."

"Well, Nicholas, it has been a while."

Nicholas turned and looked down the track, where a man stood in the shadows of a tree. He stepped out and into the moonlight and Josh smiled, recognizing him as the odd man that he and Sophie had seen in the dinning car. "Oh, come on. He's the guy behind this?" "I would hold your tongue if I were you." Saint-Germain said grimly. "You are laughing at a dangerous man. No matter what he looks like, we are dealing with enemies who rely on looks to exist in this time. That doesn't mean they aren't powerful."

"I should have known it was you summoning those imps, Paracelsus." Nicholas said. The man took off his sunglasses and rubbed the lenses with his sleeve. "Yes, I still find them good servants. Strong despite their size and follow orders well." Crossing her arms, Joan glared at him. "Hello, Paracelsus." The man smiled at her and bowed mockingly. "Ah! The Maid of Orleans! You're looking well, and not at all as I saw you in England during the war. I'm so very sorry about the harsh treatment you recieved. I assure you, it was nothing personal." He flashed a smile at her. Joan huffed. "Sorry? You're only sorry because I got away."

"Oh, well. Even if you don't accept it make me feel much better to clear my conscience." Paracelsus said. "It's good to see you all again, nonetheless." "You won't be feeling that way once Scatty gets here. She still hasn't forgotten your stunt during the war." Joan said with a smile with her aura flickering in her eyes. The man glanced up from his glasses and smirked. "So The Shadow is here as well? I thought she was dead." Nicholas frowned. He wouldn't have known that if he weren't in contact with Machiavelli and Dee.

"Oh, well." Paracelsus said with a shrug. "She may be strong, but she isn't invincible." He placed the sunglasses back on his face and looked at Josh and Sophie. "So these are the twins. Dee told me about you." He said softly with an eerie tone to his voice. He started walking over to them. "And one of you has the two pages of the Final Ritual. It will be easy to obtain them, once I obtain you."

"Not today!" Josh stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "Let me handle this guy." Sophie grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Josh don't! Do you remember what Nicholas said?" Josh looked at her and down at the ground. "You sister's right. You are still too weak." Nicholas said.

Paracelsus held up a hand. "When did you become the concerned parent type? Let the boy do as he pleases Nicholas!" A sapphire ring on his finger glowed bright blue. "I will get him either way." Feeling the ground shudder beneath him, Josh looked down. Sophie pulled him back as the ground cracked open and more imps emerged. They looked up at the twins and grinned with filled teeth. Josh held Sophie tight and slowly backed away. The imps advanced, but stopped when Saint-Germain jumped into their path. He threw down his hands and the butterfly tattoos on his arms glowed. A stream of fire sprayed from his palms and blanketed the imps.

The imps cackled and shook off the attack, not a mark was left on their skin or fur. Germain's eyes widened in dismay seeing that his fire had no effect. They jumped onto Saint-Germain and dragged him to the ground. Germain squirmed with the imps clawing him and pinning him. Sophie gritted her teeth. She knew Nicholas was right, that she and Josh were still too weak to fight, but someone had to do something. She reached back in her mind for the Witch's memories, calling to mind one of her wind spells. She opened her eyes and her aura flickered, filling the air with the scent of vanilla.

An arm came across Sophie's chest and locked down, breaking her concentration and pulling her back into someone's chest. The smell of vanilla faded and was replaced by the earthy smell of cinnamon. A wave of freshness washed over her, which made her feel cool and comfortable. She closed her eyes, feeling safe as well. Then a memory that she never knew that she had played in her mind. She was swathed in a cotton blanket, looking up at a young woman. Realizing that the woman was her mother, Sophie began to cry. She was seeing her mother after she had given birth to her and Josh.

Sophie opened her eyes and looked to see who held her. It was Mikhal, who stared up and away from her. Sophie looked down and saw that he also had Josh in his tight embrace. Inspecting her brother, she was surprised to see tears in his eyes as well. Sophie looked up at Mikhal again. "Let us go." She said. Her voice sounded like it was coming from far away. The young man shook his head. "No. I can not allow you to risk your life." "But Germain..." Mikhal shushed her gently. He nodded with his head and she looked forward. Saint-Germain was on his feet and the imps were running away from Joan and Scatty's blades. Sophie sighed thankfully and relaxed against him.

Paracelsus gritted his teeth. "Bah! So you have The Shadow and The Prince with you!" He held his hand over his head and a purple mist rose off his skin, collecting in his palm. The mist stretched out and formed a bow. An arrow formed in his other hand and he nocked it to the bow, aimed at Scatty and fired. Scatty rolled to the side and the arrow buried itself in the ground where she was standing just a moment ago. It exploded on contact with the ground, spraying out balls of purple fire. Joan crossed her arms over her body and her aura formed armor. Three balls hit her and she staggered back each time. Saint-Germain threw up his hands and a wall of fire rose before him and Nicholas. The fire balls that struck the wall fell harmlessly to the ground. Eyeing the twins, Paracelsus grinned and fired another arrow.

Sophie squinted her eyes shut feeling Mikhal hold her and Josh tighter. The smell of cinnamon became overpowering, crawling down her throat through her nose. After waiting for something to happen, Sophie looked up and gasped. Before her was a bright shield, which held the arrow back. To Sophie, it looked very much like the sun. Tendrils of orange-yellow mist suspended the shield before them and connected it to Mikhal, who had his eyes closed in concentration.

"You dare challenge me?" Mikhal said, his tongue rolling the words with a strange accent. His voice was but a whisper, which sent a chill down Sophie's back. His eyes snapped open and a light gleamed in them. The arrow melted back into mist, which was then absorbed by the shield. A ripple spread from the middle of the shield and over its surface before returning to the middle, where it collected and formed a pool of light. From the pool, the arrow fired out again and back at Paracelsus. Paracelsus sidestepped the attack and the spear flew off into the night. A purple flash illuminated the forest, followed by the cracks of falling trees.

"Get you gone, Paracelsus." Mikhal ordered. "You will not take these children or the ritual papers. Not as long as I remain and there is breath in my lungs." Paracelsus stood there for some time, his hands writhing with rage. His lips parted and a chuckle leaked out. "Mikhal...Mikhal, Mikhal, Mikhal. The Protector. Though you present a problem, my master will remove you nonetheless." He turned and smiled back at them. "I will come back in due time to claim what is my master's. Until then, my friends."

"You won't be coming back! Not if I can help it!" Scatty declared. She charged at Paracelsus with her sword raised over her head. She slashed down and Paracelsus turns rapidly, throwing a jewel into the sword's path. The jewel exploded and blinded them all with a bright light. Once the light died down, the group looked around, but found that Paracelsus had disappeared.

Mikhal released the twins and crossed his arms. "He still knows how to make an exit." He said bitterly. Nicholas rand a hand through his hair with a sigh. "It's his entrance that we need to worry about. Come, we have to leave." Joan sat down on the railroad track and let out a long exhale. "Where do we go, Nicholas?" She asked. "To England. We just need to find a station where we can find another train." Germain sat with his wife, running a hand over his arm. His hand was gloved with fire, and all the little claw wounds on his arm laced together and mended when he passed his hand over them. "That's a great idea, but how do we go about getting to a station?" Nicholas smiled, as did Scatty. She had caught on to Nicholas's idea. "You're sitting on our path." Nicholas said.

Germain raised his eyebrows and looked down. He followed the track to the horizon and nodded with an "oh". Joan shook her head with a giggle. Sophie laughed and looked up at Mikhal. The laugh died on her lips seeing how stern his facial features were. He stared at the horizon, watching the sun rise with intense eyes. She thought of the dream, when Mikhal had appeared and what she had experienced in his arms. "Who is he?" She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dee fell back into a chair, sprawling himself out comfortably. His facial hair curved into a most pleasant grin as his head titled back.

He was home at last.

Here he was, back in England; his motherland. It was here he had the advantage and it was here he was strongest.

Across from him, on the other end of the parlor, Machiavelli was pouring a deep, golden champagne into a slender glass. He took up the glass and swirled the fizzing liquid, examining the thick fingers it left along the sides. With a satisfied grin, he took a sip.

It was pleasant in the cool castle parlor, filled with soft chairs and fine rugs, lined with rows and rows of old books. Some of which Machiavelli would pay a handsome price to have in his collection. One or two were even older than himself!

"Fine books." Machiavelli said, envying them as he wandered around the room. John Dee nodded and laced his fingers. "Priceless volumes one and all." He eyed his cohort, noticing the green in his eyes. He sighed and shook his head, bothered by Machiavelli's whole manner.

"They mean nothing to me." John Dee said. Machiavelli gave him a look of surprise, understanding it as an invitation to take what he wished. He immediately plucked a few juicy volumes from their dusty spots on the shelves and set them aside.

The door burst open and both looked up, alarmed. Paracelsus stumbled in and tore across the room to the drinks. Machiavelli had to practically dive out of the way to keep from being trampled by the stout man.

"It's only fifteen flights." Dee said, sipping from a glass of mineral water. Paracelsus chugged a glass of champagne and exhaled loudly. "Only, you say. This foul castle! I hope it sinks into the moat!"

"I'm glad you like it." Dee said, reluctantly rising from his seat. "It's one of my favorite locales." Paracelsus slumped down in a couch directly in front of the fireplace. He held his hands out to the warm flames and huffed. "It would be!"

Machivelli sat down on the arm of the couch, an evil smile curling his lips. "So, I take it you failed in taking the twins..."

"Or the last two pages of the Codex." Dee added bitterly, taking his place on the other side of the couch.

"I wouldn't be so cocky." Paracelsus growled. "I hear you two have made your own fair share of mistakes." Machiavelli and Dee exchanged uncomfortable glances and dropped the subject. "I was sure you would get them, too." Machiavelli then said, deciding to use honey instead of vinegar. "The train scheme seemed promising, seeing that Nicholas and the twins were weak."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Paracelsus said, glaring at the silver-haired Italian. "But, again, your mistakes have made a farce of everything."

Machiavelli shot up and glared down at the pudgy man. "My mistakes? It was your plan!" "Yeah and it was your plan to have your chauffeur take on The Warrior!" Paracelsus pointed out. Machiavelli smiled pleasantly, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

"I thought it was a good plan. It removed her from the equation." Paracelsus was next to stand, coming up to the Italian's face. "The only problem with your plan is that she's still alive!"

Machiavelli's face was like that of a stricken man. He stumbled back, as did Dee. "She's still alive?" Dee exclaimed. Paracelsus turned to him and gave a large nod. "In the flesh!"

Machiavelli shook his head, unable to believe what he had been told. "I was sure she was dead!" Paracelsus sat down and opened one of the books Machiavelli had picked for himself. From his coat he produced a pen and he started drawing on one of the blank pages at the beginning. "You didn't really think your little guppy was going to be a threat to the vampire..."

"Well, I..." Machiavelli stutttered, but stopped and withdrew, walking around the room to regain his composure. He looked enough like a fool for his comfort level. Paracelsus eyed Dee and raised an eyebrow. "So what do we do now, Englishman? Here we are on your turf, surely you have a plan?"

Dee nodded with a grin. "Indeed I do, my swollen Swiss friend. I've called in an old favor." Paracelsus, a little skeptical, gestured to him as if asking him to continue. Dee smirked coldly. "A Cerebus is waiting for them in the Chunnel. Not even The Shadow could face it and live."

Paracelsus threw his head back and scoffed, turning back to the book and colored with fervor. "A Cerebus! What a joke!" John Dee's eyes turned cold and his whole demeanor became threatening in that moment. Even though he was a short man, he was a dangerous one.

"You find it amusing?" Dee breathed. Paracelsus nodded as he continued to laugh. "I do!" "For what reason?" Paracelsus looked up at him and his smile broadened. "Add this to your equation: The Prince is with them."

Machiavelli, who was taking a drink in hopes of drowning his shock, only choked on the champagne. His glass shattered on the floor as he coughed and gagged, clutching at his throat. The other two didn't seem to notice him. Dee, shocked, stared at the coloring Swiss astrologer.

"The Prince?" He asked before looking over his shoulder, as if expecting the being in question to enter the room. Paracelsus nodded, giggling like a little boy. "Yes! He was there, as strong as ever!" Dee slammed his fist down on the couch. "The Shadow _and_ The Prince?" "Makes our jobs more interesting doesn't it?" Paracelsus asked, very much enjoying their discomfort.

Machiavelli, now composed, slumped down in a chair and ran his hands down his face. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Just what we need." Paracelsus's laugh echoed in the room and he started stomping his feet.

"What is it? Your giddiness is getting on my nerves." Dee said flatly. Paracelsus looked up from the book and pointed his pen at Dee. "You should watch your tone; I called in an old favor as well. One you and your Italian friend might find interesting."

Dee settled beside Paracelsus, eyeing him. "What?" Machiavelli came up from behind, listening intently. Paracelsus held open the book so the two of them could see what he had drawn.

It depicted four horsemen, running abreast to the left of the book, each wielding a different weapon. One held a sword aloft, his mouth agape in a battle cry. The next held a scale in his hand; one side was heavier than the other despite the fact nothing was being weighed. The third aimed a bow straight ahead, his aim flawless. The last was a skeleton wielding a scythe.

Dee and Machiavelli stared at each other, faces pale in fright. "The Aquilon?" Machiavelli said breathlessly. A breeze stirred the fire and both gasped. A chilling smile wrinkled Paracelsus's face.

"The Four Horsemen."

--

Sophie stood transfixed by the flashes of reflected light. The harsh and rapid sound of steel hitting steel filled the forest in an endless rhythm.

Scatty, eager to see if Mikhal was "like he used to be" challenged him to a spar. As the tired travelers watched in awe, the Warrior and the Prince clashed; showcasing their astonishing skill.

"Not bad!" Scatty said, parrying a couple of strong thrusts to the stomach. "Not bad at all!" "I'm glad you think so." Mikhal said, surrounded by glowing arcs of liquid light.

Josh was absolutely enthralled by the spectacle. His eyes moved with the swords, rolling with each slash and shifting with each jab; a smile never left his face. He's watched The Matrix -- all three movies -- and he's been an avid Star Wars fan. Sophie, on the other hand, wasn't as interested in such movies, saying they were too "macho and violent". She couldn't truly appreciate the pure skill of fighting like he did or enjoy it as he did watching Scatty and Mikhal fight before him.

Nicholas was laying propped up by a nearby tree with his hands folded neatly on his chest. He seemed to be asleep, unaffected by the endless ringing and grunts from the nearby combatants. Sophie only tore her eyes from the fight to look at him. She had noticed that he was sleeping a lot lately and seemed very weak.

She went over and settled down beside the alchemyst. He grunted and looked at her over the rim of his glasses. Being his only pair, he neglected to do anything about the crack in the left lens. "Oh, Sophie." He murmured before shifting into a more comfortable position. "Sorry if I disturbed you." Sophie said. With a shake of his head, Nicholas exhaled 'no' a few times before closing his eyes once more.

"You seem kind of tired." Sophie said, staring at him. Nicholas pulled open a reddened lid and stared at her for a moment. "Do I? I don't mean to." He then closed his eyes again. "Is anything wrong?" She asked, feeling concerned seeing Nicholas so drained.

"What would make you think anything is wrong?" Nicholas asked. Sophie smiled at the irony of his words. Nicholas heaved a tired sigh and shrugged his shoulders, itching a spot he didn't bother to reach. "The years are catching up with me." He said. "And there's still much that needs to be done."

"Like what?" Sophie inquired, turning over so she lay on her side, facing Nicholas. "Finding a way to get to England and find Gilgamesh; staying out of trouble; safely training Josh and yourself -- among other things."

Sophie felt dazed by the complications of the problems outlined for her. Though she knew these problems, hearing it from someone as old as Nicholas, she felt worn down. The answers seemed so distant and the solutions too hard to find. She frowned, thinking to herself: _and_ _t__here are other things as well?_

"Yes, there are."

Sophie covered her mouth, realizing she had voiced her thoughts. Nicholas gave a weary smile, staring at her. "Merely having Mikhal here is a sign of more things to come, Sophie. There's an old saying among the circles of immortals: Mikhal makes prophets of beggers."

"What does that mean?" Sophie asked, intrigued. Anything she could learn about Mikhal was welcomed in her mind. The echoes from her nightmare still swirled in her head.

The alchemyst coughed, catching it in a fist. "Mikhal, you see, is not like other Second Generation Elders. He's what's called a Twilight Elder: one with powers like First Generation Elders, but none of the weakness." Nicholas's head rolled toward her and he gave a smile. "Sadly, Twilight Elders seem to entice Fate to shorten their lives compared to other Elders of any generation."

Sophie bit her lip, feeling her heart ache in sadness. Poor Mikhal, to know that he would die with no chance of avoiding it. He was almost...like a mortal; he was almost like her. "But what does that have to do with making prophets of beggars?"

"Well." Nicholas grunted, closing his eyes once more. "Mikhal never appears without a reason, and he even evokes happenings by appearing. Like a black hole, his very presence bends time and space. Even a beggar would know, seeing him, that something epic was about to come to pass."

Sophie thought about his words; the weight of his words were not to be taken lightly. After all that she had seen and witnessed, she knew not to doubt the alchemyst when he said something was amiss. Turning to Mikhal, she also knew by looking at him that he was nothing ordinary -- even in this extraordinary world she and Josh found themselves in.

"Could you tell me a little more?" Sophie asked, staring at Mikhal and Scatty who were still going at it. "It's not my place to delve into another's history too thoroughly." Nicholas murmured. Sophie looked back at him. "Oh, c'mon." She was shocked to find the alchemyst had fallen asleep. He snored softly, his eyes rolled lazily inside his lids.

Sophie smiled and got up and returned to the others. She sat beside Josh, who's eyes were a light shade of pink. Sophie eyed him and touched his shoulder. "Josh! Blink!" Josh did and he shook his head, turning to his sister. "Oh! Hey, Soph." Sophie shook her head in exasperation, shifting her attention back to the fighters.

Suddenly, Sophie found herself staring in her reflection. A blade, which she recognized as Scatty's, was buried in the ground before her, swaying to and fro. Beyond it, she could see Mikhal and Scatty standing still. Scatty stood rigidly, staring down at Mikhal's blade, which tickled her throat. Mikhal was smiling evilly, his eyes flashing as though the dance of blades was still going on around him.

Mikhal lowered the blade and sheathed it. "Astounding." He said, reverting to his usual calm demeanor. Scatty rubbed at her neck, smiling nervously. "I'm not one for using hyperbole, but I must say: that was brilliant! I've never seen you this good, Mikhal. You are at your best."

"Well, thank you Scatty." Mikhal said as he went to retrieve her sword. He pulled it out of the ground, with the pommel held between two fingers, and he tossed it over to Scatty, who caught it deftly. "You haven't been slacking. I recognized the moves I taught you. Well done."

"Yeah, well I recognized that elbow shot to the chin _I_ taught _you_." Scatty said, rubbing her chin. Mikhal mimicked her. "I'm glad you decided to return the favor." "You taught Scatty to fight with swords?" Sophie asked. Scatty threw a hand at Mikhal, acting as though it were an obvious answer. "He taught everyone how to fight with the sword. He invented the art!"

"Like Scatty was the one who invented what would be Martial Arts." Joan added. Sophie's mouth dropped. Mikhal looked away, seemingly not comfortable with the conversation. "Well, I didn't invent the sword. It was when I beheld one of the Elemental swords I tried to mimic it, forging swords and creating swordsmanship."

"It was what turned the tide!" Scatty said. Mikhal eyed her. "It was the invention of the trumpet. Music was already there, you just needed something to harvest it." Scatty screwed her lips, no longer pushing the issue.

Mikhal's eyebrow rose and he looked down, realizing Josh was standing before him. Josh's eyes were wide -- as was his smile. "Yes?" Mikhal said. "Can you teach me that?" Josh asked. Mikhal smiled and nodded. "I believe so. After all, you're going to need all the help you can get." Scatty shook her head and approached. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mikhal. Josh has potential, but I don't believe he's ready for that level of training."

Josh glared at Scatty and turned back to Mikhal, hands clasped and held over his head. "Please! I need to know how to do that!" Mikhal's face was expressionless, leaving poor Josh only to wonder what he was thinking. "I don't think..."

"Oh, please!" Josh said, falling before him. "I must learn from the Grand Master of Swordsmen!" Mikhal smiled and looked up at Scatty. "The way humans use words and the drama they put into them always amused me."

"Josh, get up." Sophie said as she walked over, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "You're embarrassing yourself!" "Sophie! I'm serious! I need to do this!" Josh protested from the ground. Sophie quickened her pace, but Mikhal raised his hand in Sophie's direction, indicating for her to stop, which she did immediately. There was a mysterious look in Mikhal's eyes. Even Scatty seemed concerned. "You are serious." He muttered. Josh nodded in confirmation, eyes determined.

"Mikhal." Scatty said, as if warning him. Mikhal's eyes did not leave Josh as he began to speak. His voice was soft, and coming from emotionless lips it seemed like he was speaking from a dream. "You wish to be a Warrior?"

"Yes." Josh said.

"Do you believe you have the will to be one?"

"Yes!" Josh pressed.

"We'll find out."

Scatty came to Mikhal's side, turning him by the shoulder so they faced. "Mikhal! Don't you dare! It's too dangerous!" "What?" Sophie demanded. She was frightened by Scatty's reaction; she wasn't afraid of anything. "What's too dangerous?"

Mikhal's eyes narrowed determinedly. "Scatty, this needs to be done. You know as well as I do that of the two, Josh is the most inexperienced."

"Hey!" Josh said, his joy turning into anger.

"All the more reason!" Scatty pressed.

Joan came over, taking Sophie the shoulders, a physical show of support. Looking up at the Maid of Orleans, Sophie could see the same emotions she was feeling in those almond eyes. "What is this about?" She demanded softly.

Mikhal turned to her, and even she flinched seeing his eyes. His pupils almost seemed to pull the sapphire around them into their depths. "I plan to pass my knowledge of the sword to Josh."

Sophie's breath caught in her throat and she clutched at her heart; it felt as though it would stop. Joan's grip on her shoulders tightened and her eyes widened. "Mikhal! He's too young!"

"As Sophie was too young to know the secret arts of Fire and Wind?" Mikhal refuted. Joan bit her lip and looked down. Mikhal continued, staring at her. "Josh knows neither yet, and he needs a power of his own."

"Even if he survived..." Joan said. She looked back up at him"...Would he be disciplined enough to know how to use it? When to use it?" Mikhal stared down at Josh. "He will because I will tutor him. He will have the heart of a Warrior when I'm finished with him."

Josh swallowed hard, suddenly rethinking his ambitions. Having seen what the Witch had done to Sophie to teach her the Magic of Wind, he wasn't sure he would want to experience such a thing as well.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Scatty said. "Nothing would change my mind. Your art is something different, Mikhal. Your knowledge is extensive and the power of the sword might be too great."

Mikhal looked at the faces around him, finally resting on Josh's. "Let the boy decide." He said. Josh's face turned pale at this. Mikhal's hand floated up. "Rise." Josh mechanically regained his feet. "This choice is yours alone. I offer my knowledge to you, but I cannot accept it for you." Josh stared at him, thinking for a length. He opened his mouth to speak and Sophie pulled out of Joan's hold and ran over to her brother.

"Josh! Think about what you are doing!" She pleaded. "I don't like the sound of this." "But..." Josh said, looking at her. "...You did this too...I was a afraid what would happen to you..." Josh muttered. Sophie gasped, suddenly having an insight to her brother's innermost thoughts. So this is how he felt: witnessing the frightening metamorphosis of his sister through Awakening, learning the arts of both Fire and Wind, and becoming almost a demigod.

"I'm sorry, Josh." Sophie sobbed softly. She held tight to her twin's shirt. "I'm sorry I put you through that." Josh looked down at her. His hand came up and touched her arm. "Sophie. I want to do this. I want to like be you. I want to be able to help, not watch anymore."

Sophie looked up at him and stared into his eyes. After feeling what he had felt for the last month, she understood what he meant. She released him and backed away, bowing her head. "Do what you must, Josh."

Josh looked up at Mikhal. He nodded and puffed out his chest. "I'll do it. Teach me." Mikhal nodded slowly. "Then we'll start immediately."


End file.
